Fever
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: Plain and simple, Max goes into heat unexpectedly.MA Please RR! Final chapter up! Lots of reviews and i might do the sequel...teehee!
1. Fever

**A/N:** Well, really i should be getting on with my other fic, Bleach, but i couldn't help but feel the urge to write a Dark Angel fic. I'll try and keep this one short though lol. Set in Season 2 between The Berrisford Agenda and Borrowed Time, hope it's okay!

**

* * *

**

**Fever**

Pushing the unneeded possessions she had on her, into the locker, Max slammed it shut, locked it and turned walking in the direction of dispatch, where behind his perch, Normal stood barking out orders to his employees tossing packages left, right and centre.

"Bip, bip, bip! Get moving! How many times do I have to tell you people? These packages don't move themselves! Hey you!" Tossing a cylinder shape package at a guy who had untimely walked right in on his ranting, Normal faked a smile at the poor guy before dropping back into a scowl. "Sector twelve, there's a rush on that." The guy, who'd obviously just got back from a long run, stood and blinked at the package when Normal yelled him out of his daze. "Yeah, hello? Rush means go now moron! Bip, bip, bip!" Frowning the guy headed back out muttering obscenities as Max approached the dispatch desk, a smile curling her upper lip.

She'd missed Normal's banter, annoying as it was. But just to be back in the real world and free of being '452', made her understand that losing the life she had built for herself outside of Manticore, the people who were involved and made her existence worth while, made her appreciate having freedom even more so than before. Her little thoughts of wisdom were interrupted by the sound of Normal clicking his fingers in her face and 'bip, bip, bipping' for her to snap out of her reverie. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she locked eyes with him attentively as he finished off with one of his usual agitated and sarcasm laced telling offs. "Just because you were in bright and early today doesn't mean you can slack Missy Miss, you hear me?"

"Damn, it doesn't? Gee Normal you just _wrecked_ my day." She teased smirking from ear to ear, while grabbing a package from his grasp and turning to head for the vending machine. 'Damn I'm thirsty today…' she thought as she popped the coins into the machine before punching the buttons for her can. Water would have been the better option, but the fountain had stopped working over two days ago so the fizzy drink would suit just fine. A rumble, thud and second later Max reached into the bottom of the machine, grabbed the drink and opened it, almost downing half the contents in one gulp. 'Better' She sighed, heading out for her bike.

* * *

Locking their bikes up outside Jam Pony, Alec and Original Cindy made their way into the building just as Max came out, walking right into them in a world of her own. "Boo!" Snapping her head up, Max looked at them doe eyed and muttered an apology before she slipped passed them outside.

"Boo, you okay?" OC asked following her back outside.

"What? Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Gotta Jet." She smiled securing the bag on her shoulder, when Alec came up to her besides OC and rested a hand heavily on her shoulder.

"Max, you don't look too hot." Frowning she slapped his hand away. Stepping back, rolling his eyes and holding his hands up, Alec backed off. "I'm only tryin' to help Maxie."

"I don't need any help, back off both of you. Please? I'm fine." Resting a hand on her hip OC looked at her quizzically. "OC, I'm fine!" She laughed.

"Uh huh." Putting her hand to Max's forehead, her eyes went wide as she pulled it back. "Sugar, you better get yo' ass home right now before I drag you." She smiled softly taking the package from Max's hands. "You be burnin' up like we in Miami, your sick, go home and we'll deal wit Normal sugar okay?" Before she could protest OC cut in again. "Transgenic or not I'll beat on yo' ass if you don't go home _right_ now." Suddenly she felt the cold hand of Alec reach up and feel her temperature, closing her eyes momentarily at the soothing chill before snapping them back open as he pulled away.

"Max, I think OC's right. Your temperatures crazy, it could be a fever." He stared intently into her eyes trying to get his point across and she gave in leaning on her bike handlebars and dropping her head. "C'mon I'll take you home, OC can fill Normal in, 'kay." He looked to OC who stood thinking it over for a second before she nodded and patted Max on the arm gently.

"I'll drop by later sugar." Then turning to Alec she scowled. "You take care of my boo and make sure stays home hotboy, okay?" Mock saluting he grinned and patted Max on the back as OC headed back into Jam Pony.

"C'mon Maxie, lighten up. You get the day off!" He smiled at and she looked at him in defeat.

"I feel fine, but hell since I've got no say in the matter…" Swinging a leg over her bike she waited for Alec to unchain his own and pull up next to her.

"You're not gonna puke or anything while we're ridin' are ya?" He questioned as they pushed forward through the traffic.

"Shut up, you ass." She retorted agitated.

"Hell, you're not sick! You're still having dirty thoughts about my ass. Maxie, how many times? I'm not interested." He skitted and leaned away as she took a swipe at him while they rode through the bustling traffic, a smile dancing at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that was okies, i'll update soon! AnGeL 


	2. Fever Soldier With A Sickness

**A/N:** Hey, thanks to Babyangel86 and Alana84 for reviewing. Glad you liked it. This is kind of an M/A fic, but i will eventually do a M/L fic too (lil sis loves Logan). Hope this chappie is ok, i'll write the next one soon!

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Soldier With A Sickness**

The warmth rushed through her body in soft cascading ripples, soothing and easing out the knots caught up in the muscles of her tired body. Leaning her arms out against the tiles Max tilted her head up, allowing the roaming waters to rush down her face and through her long dark hair.

Swooping her hands up from the wall to the dark locks rolling over her shoulders, she turned from the showerhead and tipped her head back again, rinsing away what was left of the shampoo. 'Tired…bed…sleep…' She thought through a yawn. Her shark DNA was of no use right now because besides her body aching, her mind did too and painfully.

A sudden loud clanking broke her from the relaxing shower. "Alec" She muttered dismissively. 'Rooting through my cupboards again…stealing my food…' Normally she would have flown into a flying rage, grabbed her robe, shot into the kitchen and screamed the hell out of him for raiding her kitchen again without asking. But today, 'Whatever…' she really was just too tired to yell at him.

Lazily turning the shower off, and stepping out onto the cold bathroom floor, Max grabbed the nearest and biggest towel wrapping herself into it before pulling open the door and padded into the kitchen behind a busy looking Alec.

"Feelin' any better Maxie?" He queried, not turning to face her from whatever activity he was up to. When he didn't get a reply he looked over his shoulder to find her curled up on the sofa staring at the floor. "Max…?" Leaving the food he was cooking to warm gently on the stove, he quietly moved from behind the counter towards her, and kneeled on the floor resting a hand on her shoulder while his other checked her temperature. "Well, you've still got one hell of a temperature. Think you can eat somethin'?" Slipping his hand to cup her cheek, he tipped his head down slightly, trying to divert her gaze from the floor.

Slowly, her eyes drifted to his and she stared frowning slightly having missed his words. "W-what…?" A smile broke his worried features.

"Are ya hungry?" She looked at him before a weary smile curved her mouth.

"I thought you were stealin' my food again." A light laugh escaped her mouth and she poked him the shoulder. "But I guess not…what's cookin'?" Rising from his position on the floor, Alec headed back behind the counter and stirred the contents of a pan, turned the heat off and began emptying the food onto two plates carefully. Pulling open a draw, grabbing two forks and closing it, he pulled open a cupboard overhead and snatched a bottle of ketchup securing it under his arm as he lifted the two plates and carried them over to Max.

"Scrambled eggs on toast and you better like it." He grinned as she sat up and took a plate with a smile.

"Didn't know you could cook." She teased as she took a small mouthful. "Thanks." He looked up at her from his crossed legged seat on the floor and nodded smiling as he ate hurriedly. Raising a brow she looked at him quizzically and feeling her look he swallowed his mouthful while squeezing some ketchup onto his food before offering her some to which she shook her head and carried on eating, watching him rush.

"What? I'm s'posed to be at work Maxie. Gotta hurry, 'bip, bip, bip' and all that." He grinned and she shook her head as he stuffed the last of his toast into his mouth. Jumping up he walked back to the kitchen and dropped his plate in the sink replacing the ketchup in the cupboard, and grabbing a cloth, washed the plate thoroughly in the warm water, placing it to dry on the side. Turning to look over the counter he watched as Max finished the last of her meal and lift herself from her seat to walk slowly and dizzily to the kitchen after him. "Hey, you be alright on your own?" She slipped her plate into the sink and leaned her back against the counter sighing as she wrapped one arm tightly around the towel covering her and ran the other hand through her damp hair.

"Yeah…OC'll drop around during her shift anyway. I'll be fine." She finished with a yawn as Alec washed her plate and placed it with the others on the side.

"You sure?" He asked resting a hand on her arm. Nodding, Max stifled another yawn and he stepped around the counter to grab his jacket from the sofa, shrugging it on and walking back over to her. "I'll come back over after my shift, see how you're doin, ' kay." She nodded and grabbed a glass from next to the plates, filling it up from a bottle on the side, and took a sip of the water before setting it next to the plates again.

"Don't know why I'm so tired." She mumbled annoyed. Alec smiled and pulled his bike resting from the side of the kitchen counter.

"Probably your body catchin' up with all this non sleepin' and thieving lifestyle of yours." He grinned; chuckling at the glare she shot his way and pulling her into a half hug, he felt her tense slightly letting go with a sigh. "It'll probably fade by the end of the day, just relax Maxie, you've got the whole day to yourself!" Winking he pulled the chain from the front door and opened it dragging his bike in tow. "Take it easy girly, laters."

Smiling Max gave a small nod and a wave as she closed the door behind him and locked it. 'Bed…sleep…' Her mind cried as she headed for her room and dropped onto the comfy mattress, not caring if her hair was still damp.

* * *

Max felt someone jolting her roughly from her unusually peaceful slumber. "Boo, please wake up…Max! _MAX_!" OC's voice was close and she felt a soft hands grab her by the shoulders shaking her. Snapping her eyes open, Max attempted to sit up but instead felt her body slam back down into the mattress and a yelp squeaked from her mouth. "It's okay, it's okay Max…" OC's voice was soothing and Max realised that her roommate wasn't shaking her at all. As it dawned on her, she curled up into a ball on the bed and let out a soft cry. 'How the hell can this be happening' She screamed in her head. After Manticore had recaptured her, there had been no more seizures, so she had figured that they were gone.

"Guess not…bastards" She mumbled through the tremors. OC rushed to the kitchen and returned with a glass of milk.

"Here, sit up boo, c'mon…it'll be aight c'mon." Helping her friend sit up on the edge of the bed, OC cautiously gave her the drink and watched as Max downed the whole thing in one go. "I thought you didn't get these…seizures, anymore boo."

"So did I." Max muttered loud enough for the African-American to hear. The tremors began to subside slightly and she closed her eyes with a frown creasing her face. A dip in the mattress behind her made her open her eyes to look over her shoulder.

"Hey, go to sleep, c'mon…we'll beat this bitch." OC lay down behind Max and wrapped her arms around the shivering transgenic, in hope of warming up the suddenly freezing girl.

Max relaxed and allowed herself to drift in her friends arms as the tremors faded away. "Thanks OC…" She whispered.

"Shh…s'ok boo." Cindy whispered back, realising that maybe later she should call Logan and ask him about the Tryptophan.

* * *

Sitting across the room from Max, Alec leaned back on the sofa and contemplated the new development that Max had told him about a moment ago. She sat on a stool at the counter separating the kitchen from the living space. "So maybe the fever was just a warning sign of the seizure then." He looked at her curiously.

"No, I never had fever's before…but then I haven't had a seizure in so long so…maybe it was." Max looked at him and shrugged, noting how good he smelled today. 'What...no, that's Alec…but he does smell kinda nice, must be a new cologne. NO!" She mentally smacked herself and averted her gaze from him, to the floor.

"You okay?" Her eyes shot to his and she nodded. "Well as long as you're alright now eh Maxie." He grinned. 'Cute when he does that…' She smiled in thought tracing his lips with her eyes as she took a sip of her water. 'WHAT! Hell no…!' She yelped in thought again almost choking on her water and frowned. Alec passed her a puzzled glance. "Max…"

"Yuh huh…" she muttered half listening, half staring at his shirt and wondering what lay beneath it, an urge to tear it away appealed teasingly.

"Why are you staring at me…like, _that_…" Slowly her eyes met his.

"Why, does it bother you?" She heard herself say in an unusually soft and subtle tone. Alec moved uncomfortably in his seat not breaking eye contact with her.

"Uh…. kinda." He stuttered noticing the way she had began to lick her lips while staring at him…longingly? In a heartbeat he shot up from his seat eyes wide with surprise. "You're in heat! Oh my crap-I am outta here." He yelled bailing for the door, but before he could reach it Max was blocking his way and a wave of pheromones washed over his senses instantly. They were inches apart. Only one thing on their minds… "No…no, no, no, no, no Max…" He tried to snap out of it but his senses were overloading with her scent and those big beautiful brown eyes of hers were sending shivers up each notch in his spine. Feeling her hands suddenly tracings the muscles over his stomach, her mouth millimetres from his, a low growl escaped his throat and the feral glint in his eyes mirrored that of Max's. A seductive and wanting smile curled her lips upwards. She wanted him and he couldn't resist. The feline side of him overcame the human and he was just as uncontrollable as she.

"Boo, where's my razor?" OC's mouth dropped agape at the image in front of her as she stood in the bathroom doorway. "What the hell? Max. Alec? Hey!" Leaning over the counter Original Cindy grabbed a pan and bashed Alec over the head with it before turning to Max and slapping her across the face. "Boo! _What_ the _hell_ is wrong with you girl?" Max's eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Oh no…" Sitting bolt up right she swung her legs over the bed and grabbed a tank top and her jeans, rushing for her bedroom door. "Cindy!"

* * *

**A/N:** Soo, i'll try and update soon-but i've still gotta update my Tekken fic yet! Hope it was good! AnGeL 


	3. Fever Got It Bad

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Sorry this isn't a Max/Logan fic, but i promise i will get around to writing one soon. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Got It Bad**

_"Oh no…" Sitting bolt up right she swung her legs over the bed and grabbed a tank top and her jeans, rushing for her bedroom door. "Cindy!" _

Max had awoken to find OC wasn't there. She searched through the apartment, but to no avail, only finding a note to say that her boo would be home after her shift at five o'clock. Checking the time on her watch, Max took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She'd been asleep for two hours. 'I can do this…right? It's only…ten to four…' Deciding it would be best if she did something active, Max dropped to the floor of the living room and began her push-ups. 'See!' She thought triumphantly, confidence wavering slightly. 'I can do this! OC aint even here…. she's probably on a late shift because of me…I'll have to make up for that.'

Disciplining herself not to falter in her exercise, Max closed her eyes as she reached her sixteenth push-up. 'And Alec too…' She began to slack slightly and her nails dug into the hard wooden floorboards as a provocative grin swept over her face. 'I could make up to him alright…with that body…' Catching herself mid-thought, the transgenic's eyes snapped open, letting her arms go slack and she whacked her head purposefully on the floor. "No!" She shouted. "No, no and _hell_ no!"

Lifting herself back up, she tried to maintain a blank focus and stared at the floor beneath her picking up from her last push-up.

Forty Minutes Later… 

The rhythm of her push-ups was almost most mechanical. Max had allowed the soldier part of her to take over because other wise she would just be scratching her own eyes out in annoyance. Her stare was firmly fixed on the floor and her eyes were focussing on the grains in the wood. 'Two hundred thousand and thirty nine, two hundred thousand and forty, two hundred thousand and forty one.' The sweat was dripping through her clothes onto the floor beneath her, the air in the room claming up through her intense body heat. 'Two hundred thousand and forty seven, two hundred thousand and forty eight.' Her determination was holding up, but in the back of her mind she was screaming at herself and even further, was a primal cry begging and pleading for release. 'Two hundred thousand and fifty two, two…two hundred thou…' Her mouth was dry, but she knew if she stopped now she'd lose it. Licking her lips she carried on painfully. '…Two hundred thousand and fifty three…' She would not break.

Fifteen Minutes Later… 

"Two hundred thousand four hundred and sixty nine, two hundred thousand four hundred and seventy, two hundred thousand four hundred and seventy one." Max had resorted to barking out how far she was instead of just thinking it. She'd lost concentration and decided that thinking it while saying out the numbers out loud would help her keep her train of thought.

The air in the room was unbearably sticky now but she ignored it _and_ the sweat drenching her muscular form. "Two hundred thousand four hundred and seventy eight, two hundred thousand four hundred and seventy nine, two thousand four hundred and eighty." Her whispered breaths caught in her dry throat and her eyes were tightly shut.

An ache in her upper arms sent a shiver through her body, eyes slowly opening angrily and a grim expression of hate. Oh how she hated Manticore. It was their fault she was like this. Everything was Manitcore's fault.

The sound of a key in the lock and the door to the apartment swinging open, didn't even grab her attention because she was too focussed rasping out her status. "Two hundred thousand four hundred and eighty five, two hundred thousand four hundred and eighty six."

* * *

Alec stood behind Original Cindy patiently waiting for her to open the door. But something felt weird. Something in the air was bugging him and screaming trying to tell him something. He ignored it, passing it off as worried thoughts for Max on what OC had told him about her seizure earlier in the day.

As OC pushed the door open, a heat wave smashed into the two and Alec almost went flying backwards from the amount of pheromones crashing into his senses. "What in the hell? Max?" There on the floor in the middle of their apartment was her boo doing push-ups in the midst of a very hot, border lining Mediterranean weather conditions, room. "Oh no…. Alec sugar I think you better go before…" Turning to look at the male transgenic behind her Original Cindy was taken aback at the feral glint in his eyes. "Hey!" She slapped him up side the head knocking him out of his entranced stare.

"Two hundred thousand four hundred and eighty eight." Max panted.

"Huh? W-what!" Taking one look at Max he doubled back and covered his nose and mouth with his hands shaking his head. "No! No…!" He yelled through his hands, more to himself than to anyone else. Both Alec and OC stared at one another for a moment before OC spoke up.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Alec dare'nt (sorry for the bad spellin!)move his hands even though the pheromones were still dancing over him.

"Uh...she's in heat!" OC glowered at him for pointing out the obvious, surprised he actually new. At his friends glare, Alec elaborated. "Female X5's give off pheromones which attract male X5's, it's the feline DNA it's not my fault!" He rushed out panicked.

"Oh great so now I've got two horny transgenic's." OC cried and cringed at the sudden change in Alec's face. "Oh no you don't boy! Stay! Right there!" She glared at him threateningly as she made her way into the room passed Max and opened all the windows to allow the fresh air to circulate.

"Two hundred thousand four hundred and ninety, two hundred thousand four hundred and ninety one." Her voice spoke louder this time. She felt a presence that excited her and a devilish smile cracked at the corner of her mouth.

"Hey! Keep back or I'll beat on your test tube designed ass!" OC yelled as Alec stepped further through the doorway his eyes not moving from Max, ignoring Original Cindy completely.

"Want…" He growled. OC looked at the two in disbelief trying to formulate a plan.

"Two hundred thousand four hundred and ninety three." Alec's eyes narrowed and a grin of desire swept over his feature as he edged closer to Max.

"Two hundred thousand four hundred and ninety four…." Max cocked her head to the side suddenly and the devilish grin playing at the corner of her mouth broke free as her eyes roamed over Alec's body. " Four hundred and ninety four…. four nine four…" Alec dropped to a crouch and crept closer forward as Max called out his designation. Original Cindy shimmied across the room to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.

Max had said that number over twenty times while she had counted out her status but now Alec was here to match it and her mind screamed as she took in his scent as did his with his intoxicated senses begging for her body.

Tiptoeing up behind Alec, Original Cindy went to swing for him when a growl stopped her in her tracks. Max lay in her push-up position glaring at her and realising she was out strengthened, OC backed up for the front door, dropping her weapon. "Girl you better not beat on my ass after this! I tried to help sugar!" She yelped, slamming the door as a chair was thrown powerfully at the door. Hearing the impact OC rolled her eyes and locked the door. "She's gonna hate me tomorrow." She muttered as she grabbed her bike and ran off towards Kendra's praying that the two transgenics would forgive her for not being able to stop them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you likey it! AnGeL 


	4. Fever Irrational, Illogical And Yet

**A/N:** Hey, hello all! This is slightly shorter than the other chappies (it's 2:30am, the things i do for you lol! but in all honesty i couldn't sleep so, anyhoo...). For the life of me i can't remember what rate i put this story under, but i'll put it under a high one if i haven't already because it is a bit too sexual for the lil' uns. (god i sound like my nan). Ack, I'll leave ya to it! R/R, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Irrational, Illogical, And Yet Irresistible.**

_"Two hundred thousand four hundred and ninety four…." Max cocked her head to the side suddenly and the devilish grin playing at the corner of her mouth broke free as her eyes roamed over Alec's body. " Four hundred and ninety four…. four nine four…"_

As the wood clattered to the floor Max bore her eyes into the door where Original Cindy had escaped. Deep down she knew this was…weird…maybe even wrong. But that was for another time and another place to worry about, as right now she honestly couldn't give a damn. She had an itch, and she was gonna scratch the bitch.

Alec hadn't moved a muscle while watching Max grab the wooden chair by the window behind her, and in her fury, launch it behind him at the retreating roommate. He was too captivated by the alluring female stood ahead of him to care about the other woman at all and found himself allowing the primal animal within to override his rational and logical thinking. Watching her writhe in her clothes and the starving look in her face made him harden. He only understood one thing and that was the look in her eyes. Her want.

Max dropped her gaze from the door and locked eyes with Alec's, smiling seductively as he stared up at her from his crouch, a wanting ferocity glazing in his eyes as he took in her curves. Her fingers itching to tear away the clothes binding his body from her deep burnt sienna orbs and her longing for him to tear away the clothes that entombed her inhumanly heated form.

With slow sassy sidesteps keeping her eyes locked to his, Max moved from the windows and closer to her bedroom. But before she could take another step Alec blurred with his transgenic strength and slammed into her taking them both down to the floor, where he pinned her and a low growl echoed deep in his throat as he traced hungry lips over the curve of her neck and shoulders, pulling at the tank top. Max nipped at the lobe of his ear purring, tightly wrapping her legs about his waist while pulling away the black denim jacket and tossing it to the side. Clothes were torn and strewn across the apartment as Alec and Max furiously fought to be rid of the confines of the now wretched materials, for the feel of skin on skin. His head buried into her neck with anxious kisses as they fought for the touch of one another lustfully, but Max, who's heated anticipation could take it no longer as he teased her with his kisses, pulled Alec's head up and dragged him down into a crushing embrace that sent shivers up both transgenics spines, leaving them tingling all over.

Slipping her arms through his and drawing her nails down between the muscle of his shoulder blades, Max broke the kiss and tilted her head back, arching as he trailed more kisses over her jaw line, down her neck and through her breasts to her naval, as he cleared away the remains of any clothing.

One arm tightly wrapped about her waist, the other ran a hand up the inside of her thigh as he traced the path of kisses back up her body and drew himself over her with a feverish moan. She felt the tip of his length press by her entrance and electric ecstasy ran through the bodies of the two as he pushed forward into her, capturing her mouth with his as they let out a unified moan, bodies intertwining with one another.

* * *

A warm hand brushed up over her stomach and the feel of soft lips caressing the back of her neck, just beneath the barcode sent a tingle of pleasure up Max's spine. Her right hand went to his, fingers wrapped around each other and she gave a soft moan to the feel of his body pressed up behind hers, radiating the heat from their previous activity.

Opening her eyes, she fluttered her lashes as the surroundings came into focus, but she almost did a double take when she realised where she was. "When the hell did we end up in the bed?" Alec let out a light chuckle and drew himself up onto his left elbow, leaning down to kiss the back of her jaw line with discrete nips.

"I honestly don't know, but I don't care either." He whispered huskily into her ear, going back to his teasing kisses. Turning onto her other side so she could face him, Max tangled her legs with his and began running a finger over his well-toned chest. He slipped a hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "So…" He mumbled staring down into her deep doe-eyed entrancing features.

"So…" She repeated shyly. They both looked at one another unsure what to say, when suddenly her confidence caught up with her and she pushed him down into the mattress so she could rest on top, with her chin resting on her crossed arms over his chest. He rolled his eyes at her and grinned mischievously.

"Damn, transgenic and all Maxie, but please a guy has his limits..."- She cut him off by pressing her lips to his lightly and smirking pulled away, putting a finger to his mouth to silence him. Slipping further down under the duvet, he shot a curious glance at her. "Max…what are you up to?" When she disappeared completely he reached to pull the cover away. "Max c'mon what are you-whoa!" His hand fell back as did his head into the pillow and he gasped out shocked. "This isn't over is it?" The giggle from under the blanket answered his question, and pulling it up over his head, he grabbed for her and pinned her to the mattress with an equally mischievous grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Well...'ahem', that was nerve racking having been the first of that kind of scene i've ever written. 'looks sheepish chewing meh nails'. Hmm...bad thoughts of Jensen Ackles...bad thoughts lmao. Oh we candream can't we! I'll update soon! AnGeL 


	5. Fever Aftermath Part One

**A/N:** Glad that everyone who has read this fic so far has enjoyed it. I think this one is a bit longer than the other chappies but neverhoo. I'll try and post the second part to this chappie mid day and get started on the next later. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Aftermath (Part One)**

OC woke up lazily on Kendra's sofa and suppressed a yawn. "Rise and shine OC." Her eyes snapped open to see Kendra sitting on the chair opposite the sofa sipping from a steaming mug.

"Oh, hey boo. You aight?" Kendra nodded and smiled at her friend as she set the mug on the coffee table.

"Uh huh, you sleep okay?" OC pulled herself from the blanket and sat up to face the blonde haired girl with a smile and a grateful nod before she reached down and grabbed her sneakers from the floor next to the sofa slipping them on with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, boo. Thanks for lettin' me crash. You comin' out with us tonight, I owe you a few drinks for the bed." She smiled pointing to the make shift bed she was sitting on. Kendra laughed and rose from her seat to head for the kitchen, and pour out Original Cindy coffee.

"Sure. Reckon Max will be home?" OC looked at Kendra and smirked before she got up and sauntered over to follow the other woman to the kitchen. Kendra didn't know about Max and Manticore, or the whole heat deal, so OC had settled to tell Kendra that Max was out partying and that she had left her keys in the apartment thinking that Max would be home when she finished work. It hurt to lie to one of her best friends, but it was all in order to protect another.

"Uhmm, she should be, an if she aint, she got Original Cindy to beat on her ass for worrying me so much." Thanking Kendra for the hot drink, the two girls moved back into the living room and sat. OC and Kendra had sat up most of the night talking and watching movies to pass the time. Kendra's sector cop boyfriend Walter had left at around seven pm on a night shift, leaving the girls to get drunk as they laughed around. They'd had a good night and both felt it was a shame that Max wasn't there, but non-the less they had a good laugh.

They sat talking for half an hour when OC's pager went off, alerting her to head for work. "Sorry, sugar, but Normal will fire my ass if I turn up late again on account of Max." Kendra laughed and took their empty mugs to the kitchen, slipping them into the sink to wash later.

"I'll meet you at Crash, say about nine?" OC checked she had everything and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Nines fine boo, we be getting our groove on, see if Original Cindy can't pull herself some sweetness out on the prowl, y'know what I mean girl?" Kendra let out a soft laugh and drew back from the hug as OC grabbed a hold of her bike and made for the door. Pulling it open she smiled back at the blonde woman and winked. "Ya'll take care of yourself boo, I'll see you tonight, aight?" Kendra nodded and gave a small wave as OC made her way down the hall.

"You too Cindy, laters." As the girls separated and OC heard Kendra's door close, she breathed a sigh and readied herself for Max's report on how badly she and Alec had bashed the apartment yesterday.

'Boo better not even think about beatin' on my ass, after goin all primal on me like that.' She huffed rolling her eyes as she made for the exit.

* * *

The sound of close muffled beeping made Max shoot bolt upright in bed. "Oh, crap!" Slipping out of the stirring Alec's arms, she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and wrapped herself in it hunting for the annoying pager that had woken her from the best sleep she'd had in years.

She found it on the kitchen counter and turned it off as she headed back into the bedroom biting her lip at the naked form of Alec sprawled on his front on the bed. 'Cute…' She thought as she allowed her eyes to roam over his muscled back pursing her lips at the half moons that decorated it, down to his waist where the duvet blocked her view and then down to his toned calves that came into view at the end of the bed where the blanket had been tugged away. In the depths of her mind a voice told her to wake him up or they'd be late for work, pulling her from her adoring analysis of his physique.

Looking down at the pager a pang of guilt struck her. 'Logan…' She frowned and tried to push the thought of him away. 'Virus is still intact, Manticore made sure of that.' She looked back up to Alec and her heart leapt when he moaned in his sleep, about something being cold. A smile swept over her features and she set the pager on the table next to her bed before she sat crossed legged on the mattress facing the sleeping X5, fiddling with her nails in her lap. 'Maybe my chance with Logan is lost. Maybe…. maybe this could work…' Staring intently at Alec's face she pondered the possibilities of being with him. '…Do I love him? Damn, I don't know. I mean he ruined my chances of a cure and being with Logan, he's done a lot of dumb things. But…after last night, even if I was in heat, I don't want him out of my life...knowing him he'll put up the smart aleck Manticore front and say he isn't bothered.' She looked to her hands in her lap and frowned worried. 'Worse yet, he might steer clear of me and build up a wall. Hell it's a Manticore flaw in out emotions since we weren't taught how to deal with them…' Biting her lip she looked back up at him and decided she'd probably be better talking about this with Original Cindy, because right now, if they didn't get to work they'd be deep in it.

Leaning forward Max grabbed him by the shoulder and softly shook him, knowing full well that his reflex might be to attack. But he just moaned and moved his head the other way sleepily. She scowled and straddled him from behind and leant into his ear. "Alec…." An evil grin swept over her face and she stifled a giggle. "Alec…I'm pregnant." Almost instantaneously Alec's eyes shot open and he tried to wriggle from her grip.

"W-what?" Came his sleepy but shocked reply. Slapping him on the back she moved from the bed and rooted in her wardrobe for some clothing.

"Get up soldier, we gotta work or Normal'll beat down on Original Cindy's ass and think some ones kidnapped his Golden Boy." She peered over her shoulder to see Alec rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he rolled onto his back. Turning back to her wardrobe, she grabbed a pair of black leather hipsters and a khaki green cotton halter-top. Pulling a pair of white lacey French knickers on under her robe while keeping an eye on Alec in the mirror, she grabbed a matching bra and stalked off to the bathroom to for a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she came back into the bedroom to find Alec still on the bed facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. Hand on hip she frowned and barked at him in her best commanding voice to get up. "Now lazy ass, or don't you wanna keep your job?" She couldn't help but smile though when he moaned and pulled a pillow over his head moaning for her shut up. Quickly pulling on a pair of socks and her dark grey and black sneakers, slipping on a three quarter length sleeved shoulder-cut top over her head, she dove onto the bed pushing him off onto the floor with a loud thud and a yelp from the sore male X5.

"Max!" He whined, different to his usual tone. Max lay on her stomach stretched across the bed and grinned down at him.

"Hey, I told you to get up, you ignored me and I was bored. Totally your fault." He glared up at her with his now wide-awake hazel eyes and rubbed the back of his head as he moved from the floor to stand up, forgetting he was stark naked. She lifted herself onto her right elbow, resting her chin in her hand and bit her lip as she took in his whole body with a giggle dying to be freed from within. She felt giddy like a little girl and gave in at his confused stare as he stared down at her.

"What?" Following her gaze he mock scowled her and made his way around the bed looking for his boxers as he told her off. "Now Maxie, you're just being plain mean, you're dressed!" He spun on her and jumped onto the bed flipping and pinning her. She drew in a sharp breath surprised at his reaction and stared longingly at his full lips unaware he was watching her.

He saw the look in her eyes and gently leaned in with a soft kiss, a shiver at the base of his spine when she moaned into his mouth, so he took the kiss deeper. Pulling away abruptly she slapped him across the face with a stern glare. But it broke when she saw his surprise, and pushed him away. "Stop distracting me and get a shower, we need to go to work, we're late already." He rolled his eyes at her and slipped from the bed after her wrapping the duvet around his waist, trailing it over the floor while he searched for his boxers.

As he searched the bedroom, Max headed into the living room and winced at the broken stool lying behind the door, and at the clothes strewn everywhere. Picking up pieces of clothing as she cleared the mess they made the previous night, her eyes went wide when she found a pair of badly torn navy boxers and covered her mouth from laughing out loud. Scampering back to the bedroom she held them at arms length and bit her lip hard as she spoke. "Alec." He carried on rummaging through the things on the floor half listening to her in his search. "Alec, look." He turned to look at her from the floor and his jaw dropped.

"Oh. Great! I gotta go commando. Nice one Maxie!" She pursed her lips and the sparkle in her eyes broke his stern face into a smile. "You didn't by any chance find my pants did you?" She looked over her shoulder and moved back into the other room, Alec following. She picked up a pair of dark blue jeans and sighed as she handed them to him with a shy smile. "Hell don't be too relieved just yet, are they torn any where?" She rolled her eyes and pulled them back, checking them over thoroughly before she threw back at him with the torn boxers.

"No, see!" She stuck her tongue out and picked up a shredded shirt. "Oops…Alec?" He looked up as he pulled the zip up on his jeans and sunk his hands into his pockets.

"Oh c'mon! That was a good shirt, what did it ever do to you?" He wailed inspecting the far from salvageable grey wife beater.

'Kept me from that body.' She begged to argue but settled with a mischievous smirk. "Hey at least your turtlenecks safe!" She handed over the black garment with triumph.

"Yeah well…thanks." He smiled with a sparkle in his glittering hazel orbs as he pulled the top over his head. "Where's the jacket? I swear I will kick your ass if that's damaged." He smirked and she looked over at the sofa and pointed with another triumphant grin. "Okay…your just having a lucky streak now."

"Oh…Alec." She whined as she lifted the remains of her tank top. He looked at her wide eyed then shrugged and searched for his timberlands. "What you make me feel guilty and then shrug off your own destruction?" She held what was left of the top on the end of her fingers while the other rested on her hip and she glared at him in mock disbelief.

"What can I say, it got in the way of my fun." Her eyes drifted to the floor in a shy smile and he looked over his shoulder at her with a cheeky grin. "But I'm sorry." He added softly. "C'mon we better hurry, Normal's gonna fry our ass's." He slipped on his boots and slung his jacket on, pulling up the collar and glanced back at her as she stared at him with a grossed out look on her face. "Now what?" She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't even get a shower Alec…you're gonna reek." He rolled his eyes and stepped over to her surprising her by wrapping his arms about her waist.

"I still smell good." She took in his scent and couldn't disagree. "I'll swing by my place during work and get a shower then. Will that make Queen of Hygiene happy?" She lightly punched him in the arm and smiled, when he leaned into her and drew her into another deep kiss. He broke it and stared down into her eyes for a moment before he smirked wickedly and pulled away checking he had his cell, keys, cash and whatever else that had been in his pockets.

Max grabbed her bag stuffed her keys, cash and pager into it before she slung it over her shoulder and followed Alec to the front door, who had shifted the rubble of the broken stool, near to the trash.

When they were outside she slammed it shut and pushed against the wood, checking it was locked securely. Satisfied she walked with Alec and linked arms with him, to his surprise, as they headed for the lift.

* * *

**A/N:** 'grins widely' Hope that was readable. If there are any mistakes ( i checked but i might have missed some things) i'm sorry, but it's almost one am and i'm knackered lol. Update later today, AnGeL 


	6. Fever Aftermath Part Two

**A/N:** Well, here be another chappie. The song, Kelis-Good stuff, is currently the soundtrack to my homepage, so feel free to wander and have a listen. Enjoy! R/R AnGeL

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Dark Angel or the song featured in this chapter. Don't sue!

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Aftermath (Part Two)**

_**Yeah I'm telling you boy**_

_**You're wasting your time on her**_

**_The good stuff's right here_**

The sound of Normal bip, bip, bipping his way about Jam Pony snapped Max out of her thoughts. Looking up from the floor she almost jumped out of her skin, but thanks to the Manticore training, kept a calm front, when she realised Original Cindy was stood hand on hip leaning against the lockers opposite her own with a scowl on her face. But Max could still see the worry etched deep in the dark eyes of her friend and before OC could fire away with the questions, Max's eyes snapped to the front entrance where Alec just happened to stroll in.

**_I seen you when you walked in, Stealing all the light _**

**_You're the type of guy, That makes them fly girls fuss and fight_**

OC, annoyed with Max's lack of acknowledgment that she was there, followed her transgenic friends gaze and rolled her eyes when she saw Alec and the girls who began fawning over him.

_**They can't love you more, Not the way you're wishing for** _

_**They go about it all wrong, Experts get it right**_

"Boo, gimme the low down on yo' ass. Why you all…starry eyed over hotboy?" Max kept her eyes on Alec wanting to run over and push all the competition away. 'Competition…what am I crazy?'

"I'm not starry eyed…" OC huffed and smirked.

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**I'm telling you now boy, Put your eyes on me**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**And if you call now boy, I'll throw my heart in free**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**I can love you, In one million ways**_

**_Ooh, ooh_**

**_And if you don't like it, Send it back in thirty days_**

"Whatever sugar, you lookin' at him like he's meat boo." Max bit her lip and narrowed her eyes when one of the girls, a leggy blonde leaned on Alec's shoulder, placing a hand on his chest, whispering something in his ear. He didn't look too comfortable with the attention.

**_I know your sick of them, Knowing who you are_**

_**All they wanna do, Is ride around in your fancy car**_

"Ah, the fabulous Monty Cora." Normal belted out with pride trying to shoo the girls away. Max could here him chatting away to Alec, but was more interested in Alec's butt to listen.

"Boo…. you look like y'all is 'bout to drool. Am I gone have to slap you?" OC's voice drawled but Max just kept watching intently.

**_Gimme this gimme that, And yeah I know it's so whack_**

_**All they wanna do is be seen with a superstar**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**I'm telling you now boy, Put your eyes on me**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**And if you call now boy, I'll throw my heart in free**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**I can love you, In one million ways**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

**_And if you don't like it, Send it back in thirty days._**

**_This is the good stuff, This is the good stuff_**

_**You don't know this is that good stuff**_

_**This is the good stuff.**_

Max licked her lips and sighed inwardly knowing what lay beneath those clothes but angry that he hadn't noticed she was there yet. "Hey OC, Max…" Sketchy appeared up at the side of the two and noticed the odd atmosphere. "Uh…ladies may I ask what the dealio is here?" OC turned to face her goofy looking friend and shrugged.

"I don't know, my boo here be in a trance lookin at hotboy over there." She threw a thumb in the direction of Alec at dispatch and Sketchy's eyes went wide with confusion.

**_Bullet-proof under the suit, no need for alarm_**

_**The way I flow through the club call me Disco Don**_

_**But my name, still Terrar, still the world at my palm**_

**_You chicken, heat front passenger seat load in my arm_**

**_Who she with next?_**

"I though you were with that other guy Max…. uh, Logan?" Max undeterred kept her eyes fixed on the other X5.

"Sketch, don't even try. I've been stood here near fifteen minutes tryin' to get my girls attention." Sketchy raised his eyebrows and let his jaw drop at Max's interest in his drinking buddy.

_**One of two Clipse intended specs then Dance floor, hot sex, my hands rubbin' her breast **_

_**What am I sayin' baby? Discotech or discotheque?**_

_**Either way to miss my spray just swish your neck**_

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sketch whispered as OC noticed the other transgenic turning and locking eyes with her boo. Max began chewing her nails with a smile at the corner of her mouth as Alec made his way over.

**_Now that you've seen, you really wanted me_**

_**And those girls wasted their time, thinking they could possibly Yeah right**_

_**You want this you don't want that, here girls he don't want it back**_

_**And if you want the next one, you should repeat after me**_

_**This is the good stuff, This is the good stuff**_

**_You don't know this is that good stuff_**

**_This is the good stuff_**

"Hey guys, Max." Alec nodded to the others and stood hands in pockets in front of Max, who suddenly developed an interest in the floor.

"Huh, well as much as I'd like to stand here all day doin' jack, I gotta job so later boo. Hope you can bring her back to the land of the living." OC smirked at Alec sauntering off to dispatch with a confused Sketchy in following in tow.

_**Ooh, ooh **_

_**This is the good stuff**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh**_

"So…back from my shower. You wanna go for lunch?" Max's looked back up, a sparkle in her eyes humoured at something.

'Lunch…' Pursing her lips she looked to the side and nodded. "Sure." He turned for her to follow, which she did so looking like a cat that got the cream. 'Why am I being like this?' A voice laughed in her mind. 'I'm acting all…girly and starry eyed. I seriously need to sit and talk with OC.'

**_Yo, you lookin' at stars, yeah you know who we are You don't know _**

**_Clipse, Kelis, Neptunes, Star Track I'll be back baby_**

_**Good stuff, This is the good stuff**_

_**This is the good stuff, You don't know this is that good stuff. **_

OC and Sketchy watched dumbfounded at both of their friends as they arms walked out smiling and muttering to one another. Normal leaned over the counter and followed the two's wide-eyed stare. "Hey! Get back here Missy Miss!" He turned back to OC and Sketchy curious. "Where the hell is she draggin' my Golden Boy to? Hello? You moron, answers now!" He slapped Sketchy round the back of his head.

"What hey? Hell was that for cranky ass?" Normal ignored the insult and yapped on wanting answers.

"Where's that attitude fuelled Missy Miss takin' Alec to? Does no one listen around here?" He shifted his gaze to Original Cindy. "Or work?" He continued, stepping back slightly when OC turned to glare at him over the desk.

"Shut up fool." She shot back. "They on lunch break ya' damn nosey ole wretch, and so am I so less of the sarcasm or Original Cindy will beat down on yo' ass for y'alls arrogance." Storming off out of the front entrance Cindy went to unchain her bike shaking her head. "Men, y'all be stupid an ignorant." She yelled as she exited the building and Normal glared at her back.

"Y'know I could fire you for"-Sketch cut in and smirked.

"But you won't because she truly will kick your ass boss." Normal frowned at Sketch and threw a package at him, as OC stuck her head round the entrance hearing Sketchy's remark.

"Damn straight boy. C'mon, you owe me lunch." Sketch grinned at his boss skipping out of the way as Normal went to take a swipe at him. Grabbing his bike leaning against the wall as he headed out after OC.

"Wait up your Originalness." OC sat on her bike and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up fool, this girl is hungry." Winking he hurriedly tossed the package into his bag, zipped it and slung it over his shoulder as OC began to head off in the direction of the closest café.

Max and Alec had strolled into work half an hour late that morning, and OC hadn't dared ask already having a pretty good idea why. What had taken her back was the way Max was acting. She was…glowy and not beating on Alec's ass for the following night, or acting all depressed which is what she was used to after her transgenic friends heat cycles. Instead she was being kinda sweet. So something was definitely up. 'Have a lil talk with my sugar over a pitcher later on. Should clear up why she's all head over heels.' Cindy smiled. What surprised her more was that the only thing damaged was the stool that Max had launched at OC upon her escape but she apologised for that and despite the odd circumstances, everything was cool. 'Least my crib is good. But my girl needs a talk before she goes soap opera over Hotboy and he better not even think about playin my home girl. Damn fool.'

Riding through the bustling traffic with Sketchy, Original Cindy kept her worries to herself and concentrated on the road pondering what to eat for her lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it seemed at bit rushed, but i'm inneed of a sugar rush and my dad is being evil by hiding a huge toblerone somewhere in the house lol. Hope that was good! AnGeL


	7. Fever Emotional Motivation

**A/N:** Hey again! Heres the next chappie. Bit longer. Hell it's much longer but hopefully enjoyable. I know i'm evil and i'm very sorry. But i alsofound that puppy eyes gained me the choc and now i'm one very happy critter so here's ya update lol. 'wipes a spec ofchoc from my top' teehee. Enjoy! R/R

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Emotional Motivation **

Max and Alec sat quietly scanning through the menu of a slightly run down café, somewhere to the left side at a table from the window, occasionally glancing up at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Completely forgetting about the one another's transgenic senses and abilities.

Pursing her lips, Max shifted uncomfortably in her seat and crossed her legs, catching Alec in the shin accidentally. 'Crap!' She snapped her eyes to his and gritted her teeth with wide eyes. "Sorry…" He let a chuckled escape and smiled at her.

"S'ok Maxie, don't look so terrified jeez." She glared at him through a smirk kicking him purposefully under the table to which he winced and batted her glare back with a grin. "Hey! C'mon, let me be the terrifying one for a change, you can have that glory any other day. What?" She dropped the menu onto the table and leaned forward on her elbows with a scowl. Alec noticed her hand twitching for an attack and just as she went to crack him around the head, he dipped back and smirked, sticking out his tongue.

"I am not…" Alec looked at her nodding his head, jaw hanging mockingly with a half grin and began laughing.

"You're not…. what? Scary? Haha…. whatever Maxie tell that to every guy who's had his ass kicked by you." It was her turn to smirk.

"What, the big ladies man Alec afraid of one girl?" He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

"No and you haven't exactly kicked my ass now have you." Max leaned back into her seat and smirked.

"Am I gonna have to count it off on my fingers on how many times I've kicked your test tube designed behind?" He rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

"Always with the ass Maxie, leave it alone already." Alec smirked, tactically diverting the subject knowing full well that if he spurred Max on about how she couldn't kick his ass, she damn well would, and do a good job about it too.

"Look are we gonna order already, I'm starving." Inwardly smiling at how easy it had been to change the subject with her, he nodded and called the waitress over with a wave of his hand.

* * *

It was almost six pm when Original Cindy heard Max enter the apartment. Rising from her bed where she had been painting her nails, OC walked into the main room and confronted her boo. "Girl, where have you been? You had me worried sugar why you late?" Max tossed her backpack onto the sofa and unzipped her leather jacket, shrugging it off and dumping it by the bag. 

"Normal had me do a double shift for bein' late this morning." OC's face softened and she headed for the kitchen with a smirk as she noticed the reddening mark on Max's neck, who was apparently unaware of it.

"S'ok boo, but call me next time. I get worried when you disappear." Max smiled and kicked off her sneakers. "But boo, double shifts finish at four thirty. I always get back for five. Where you been? Logan's?" Max's smile faltered and she looked down at her feet guiltily.

'Logan…huh. Whatever.' OC handed Max a cup of coffee and sipped her own between painting her nails on the counter with a shade of bright shimmering turquoise. "No, I um…" She looked up at her roommate and shrugged turning for her bedroom. "I went for more Tryptophan." OC nodded and pursed her lips.

"Right, and the supplier gave you a hickey?" Max stopped dead in her tracks wide eyed and slowly spun back around to see Original Cindy's shoulders rocking in silent laughter.

"I…that's from yesterday." Max muttered as OC tightened the cap on her nail polish and made her way over, crossing her arms carefully so as not to mess her finely decorated nails.

"Boo, you a transgenic, those kinda things vanish within a few hours and it weren't there when I seen you this mornin'. So tell me girl." Max looked up sheepishly. "Did you and hotboy get fresh?" Max's suddenly clenched jaw sent OC into hysterical laughter. "Boo! You didn't? Max girl what has come over you?" OC danced into her bedroom laughing softly.

"It…I…. How did you?" OC walked back into the front room to see Max flop next to her stuff on the sofa tightly holding onto the coffee like a lifeline. Crouching in front of her boo and leaning on the sofa arm Original Cindy smirked.

"When my girl saunters in over an hour late with a smile at the corner of her mouth, an she's quiet, I know somethin's up. Even mores so, when I know what happened the night before." Max chuckled at that and drank deeply from the steaming mug in her grip. "By the way, where is it safe to sit? I don't wanna know the details, I'm just glad my home is fully intact, but what I wanna know is where so I can disinfect hot monkey sex germs." Max almost choked on her drink and OC laughed patting her friend on the back. An evil smirk swept over Max's face.

"Well the only place you need to worry about is about three feet to your left and my bedroom." OC's gasped letting her jaw drop momentarily before she nodded and let a smile crack her features.

"Uh huh…anyway. Hickey. Explain." Max stared down into her mug and frowned as her thoughts rushed together confusing her more with the new emotions she felt for Alec.

"OC, I…I think I love him." The African-American nodded urging Max to keep going. "But…I don't know, it's weird. Whenever I've been in heat before and…y'know…well I woke up pissed and pushed the whole act to the back of my mind to forget it. But, maybe it's because Alec's a transgenic too…. I just know that I want him…weird as it sounds." OC smiled softly and ran her hands over Max's face cupping her cheek.

"Boo, if that's how you feel, you can't help it. But does Alec feel the same?" Max stared into her friend's eyes unsure. "Well, let me lay it down for you sugar. Say he told you he loved you, and meant it, could you do the same?" Max shrugged biting her lip. "Boo, you need to be sure… so, I do believe that a lil talk is required between Original Cindy and your hotboy. Now tell me bout this hickey before I beat on your beautiful ass." Max set the now empty mug down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"After he took me out for dinner, he kissed me and then we went back to Jam Pony and split." OC held up her hand and frowned.

"He bought you dinner?" Max nodded and smiled remembering the way they kept sneaking glances at one another over the table. "Was this after I was tryin' to snap you out of your lil fantasy at Jam Pony? An Normal was goin' all drooly over his ass?" Both girls laughed and OC allowed Max to carry on.

"Yeah…had lunch, then when we got outside the café he kissed me. I was kinda stunned I mean I didn't expect it…but." Max bit her lip and sighed with a smile. "We headed back to Jam Pony and Normal sent him on a hot run while I got a double shift. You know how it is, he goes easy on his 'Golden Boy'." OC nodded rolling her eyes with a smirk. "I got ready to clock off at about quarter to five and in walked Alec…"

Flashback… 

_A hand raking through his hair, Alec strolled into Jam Pony and dropped his signatures onto the dispatch desk turning as he headed for the lockers, but was stopped in his tracks as his boss bounced over enthusiastically. _

_"Ah, here's my 'Golden Boy', fancy headin' over to the Blowfish Tavern later tonight with me and a few buddies?" Normal swung an over eager arm around Alec's shoulder grinning from ear to ear. _

_"Sorry boss, promised Sketchy over there that I'd go out with him, owe him a pitcher. Maybe some other time though yeah?" Normal nodded and grinned heading back around to his desk as Alec breathed a sigh, relieved as he turned to head for his locker, when he spotted Max at hers. 'She looks…cute.' He licked his lips and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he headed over to the female X5. _

_Max had seen the look on Alec's face when Normal had grabbed a hold of him, and couldn't help but shake her head laughing. Unzipping her backpack, she pulled out a bottle of Tryptophan and put it in the locker. 'Just in case…emergencies.' She thought absently as her ears picked up on approaching footsteps, and looked to her left to see Alec walking over. His eyes lit up when she locked onto them with a smile. "Hey." She smiled, closing the locker and slipping the key in her pocket. _

_"Hey Max." He visibly bit his bottom lip, rocking on the balls of his feet and Max loosely held her bag to her side pursing her lips at the silence. _

_"You comin' out to Crash later?" He raised his eyebrows and nodded._

_"Sure." Max dipped her head and smiled. Swinging the bag up onto her shoulder she crossed her arms over her chest and drew in a deep breath. _

_"Well...I guess I'll see you later." He nodded and moved to let her pass while his mind screamed at him. _

_'Dumbass! Say somethin'! What's wrong with you moron!' Max had barely moved when Alec's head snapped up. "Uh, Max?" She turned to look at him curiously with those beautiful big doe eyes and his heart melted. Stepping over to her, he pushed her back against the lockers and crushed his hungry lips to hers._

_Max let the bag drop to the floor as her legs went numb. His tongue slipping against her tingling lips, begging for entrance to taste her again and a low moan escaped from his mouth into hers as she parted her lips, kissing back just as hungrily. Wrapping her arms around Alec's neck, she drew his body closer to hers and allowed him to tilt her head back as he deepened the kiss. Her head was spinning as his arms clamped around her waist, oblivious to the disbelieving stares they were getting from Normal and the messengers that were left in the building. "Hey! What the hell, she's got my 'Golden Boy' under her spell, she's taintin' a good worker." Normal muttered eyes wide at the sight of the two making out. Snapping to, he hollered at everyone to move and at Max and Alec to quit it. "Bip, bip, bip get moving. Missy Miss, get your claws out of wonder boy and take it home!" But his cries where ignored by the suddenly lustful couple._

_Alec found himself pushing harder up against Max as they devoured one another against the lockers and the sound of her soft moan sent shivers up his spine as he bit gently onto her lower lip. Max felt his arousal and broke the kiss fluttering her eyes open with a smile. "I think we better stop." She whispered as she felt the presence of questioning stares. _

_Alec rested his forehead to hers and sighed, a smile playing over his mouth. "Yeah…shame." His eyes dropped downwards and closed as he swallowed. "We okay?" He was breathing heavily, Max looked down at the faint red mark on his neck from the night before and bit her lip. _

"_I'm not sure Alec…this is…" Her words trailed off with uncertainty._

"_Confusing? Baffling, unbelievable, incomprehensible, bewildering, indescribable?" His jaw tightened and Max cupped a cheek lifting his head up to meet his gaze._

"_Well you pretty much got it in a nutshell." Her smile made his eyes sparkle and he leaned down to kiss her again. "What are you doing?" He looked back up into her deep brown eyes and shook his head whispering._

"_I honestly don't know." Drawing her into another passionate kiss that made Max dig her nails into the leather jacket on his back, Alec felt himself harden and pulled back from the kiss. "Okay maybe I should just stop now yeah?" Max nodded and swallowed hard trying to focus. They could both hear the sound of Normal yelling for them to take it else where, and the sound of other messengers muttering at their sudden lust for one another. Alec moved back slightly rubbing the back of his head while Max grabbed a hold of her bag from the floor and pushed it into his hands._

_He looked at her questioningly. "What am I meant to do with this?" He frowned in curiosity. She darted her eyes downwards and then back to his with a smirk. Following he gaze he snapped his eyes back to hers and gulped. "Good idea." He whispered looking to the side sighing as Max grabbed his hand and led him out of the building, ignoring the glances shot their way. Alec cleverly held the bad over his offending area and kept a tight grip on Max's hand as she dragged him out of Jam Pony though the people outside and down a small barely used alley behind the building. "Max…what are you doing?"_

_Slamming Alec against the wall and pulling the bag from his hands to drop it on the concrete she pulled herself up close to his body and smiled at the moan that reached her ears. "Shut up and kiss me." He looked at her stupefied for a moment before he pulled her closer to his body and brought her into a frantic kiss. His arms slipping around her body in a tightening grip, suddenly pining her against the wall as he ground his pelvis into hers with a hungry whimper. Their heartbeats racing madly as they craved for skin on skin. Alec knew he couldn't though, more than anything he wouldn't because he didn't want to put Max in that position or for her to later regret it. _

_Her familiar scent was over whelming him, distracting him from knowing right from wrong and all he could think about was the feel of how tight she would be. 'No…. bad thoughts, keep to the kissing. Making out is good…very good' He pulled back after five minutes for well needed air and inwardly chuckled when she moaned as he nibbled along her jaw line to her neck biting harder._

_Max bit her lip hard as she felt Alec press up harder below her stomach and began nibbling and kissing her neck as one of his hands tickled the skin under barcode, the other grabbing her ass. _

_Mimicking his teasing kisses, Max began nibbling at his jaw line, allowing her tongue to slide over his sweet, masculine tasting flesh. Sucking hard at the skin and drawing her nails under and round the back of his shirt, to scratch at the hard muscle on his back she felt him tense and breathe hard against her neck. His breath becoming ragged, his jaw tightened and his forehead leaning against her shoulder. The closeness was killing him with the restriction. _

_Tracing soft kisses up over his neck and back to his mouth she moaned in delight at his wanting sigh as she dropped her left hand from decorating his back in half moons, to stroke his inner thigh teasingly. _

_Crushing his lips with a powerful kiss, Max felt an overwhelming urge of desire sweep over her at the butterflies in her stomach-when his cell went off in it's annoying high pitch tune. "Damn…" Alec muttered breathlessly as he pulled away. He flipped the cell from his pocket and frowned. "Logan…" He looked up into Max's eyes and she nodded at him to answer. He kissed her gently on the tip of her nose as he answered. "Hey! Logan…what can I do for ya' man." Smirking Max buried her head into Alec's shoulder and bit her lip with the smallest bit of guilt making her close her eyes as he began tracing circles with his thumb on her lower abdomen._

Max and Original Cindy's Apartment…

OC rolled her eyes into the back of her head and laughed softly. "Now boo that _is_ a passion killer. I can't believe you got fresh at work. You musta worked that poor boy up. Where he now?" Max shrugged and sighed heavily.

"Probably at Logan's. He couldn't get a hold of me; Alec lied and said he had no idea where I was so he took up the job Logan was going all super hero over." OC grabbed her roommate's hands and squeezed them gently.

"So is Alec comin' out to Crash later?" Max nodded and let her head fall back to rest against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes. "Boo, you're whipped girl! I've never seen you like this, it's cute." Max laughed gently and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do OC?" She looked back down into the beautiful black girls eyes pleadingly and OC swallowed, thinking hard before she spoke.

"Well, when he turns up, I'll be sure to pull him aside and have that lil talk I promised earlier. But you need to relax because from what I picked up in that little make out session you told me bout, I'd say he's pretty whipped too" OC wiggled her eyebrows and grinned jumping up holding out her hands for Max to get up. "Help me cook us up some grub, and then we'll think about what we're gonna wear for you're lil'…rendezvous tonight, aight? Aight!" Max laughed and let herself be pulled to her feet as they headed over to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Alana84, Angel Of Darkness231, meri24, GiRl MaGe, Lotamoxie, cherrygirl1987, Karieflybabe, messymissy, L80bug, ellenemi, Indie Fairy, jracklesfan77, Killdeer and barcode-babe-210. Glad you like! AnGeL -x- 


	8. Fever Suga Suga So Fly

**A/N:** Hey, so sorry it took so long to update.I didn't get time to complete this chapter before i went on holiday to my mums for the week. But here's your update! 'taadaaa!' Sorry if there are any fnck ups. I'm absolutely shattered. Enjoy, R/R!**

* * *

**

**Fever: Suga Suga So Fly**

Staring at her hands as she leaned against the bar, perched on the edge of a stool, Max clenched her teeth and strained to focus on everything but Alec, unsuccessfully. 'Why isn't he here?' Her heart cried. 'Hell it's Alec, he's probably off somewhere like a strip joint…. or pulling off another stupid stunt.' Her head growled. Huffing and taking in a deep breath Max relaxed herself calmly and soothed out her worries. 'I don't own Alec, it's his decision where he goes, I do _not_ run his life. Logan's probably still got him on that…thing…whatever! I will not be controlled by my emotions.' She nodded self assuringly biting her lip. 'I'm a soldier. X5-452 doesn't get side tracked by men…. but then, I haven't _been_ 452 since I '09…hell I'm still good. I can do this. Easy. Simple.' Smiling to the bartender as he handed her a chilled pitcher, Max headed back towards where Original Cindy and the gang were seated with a small bounce in her step.

"Max." Sketchy grinned and nodded thankfully as he grabbed for the pitcher and began pouring the cool liquid into everyone's glasses. "My thanks for the alcohol you bring to brighten my night oh beautiful wondrous Max!" Rolling her eyes the Manticorian sat herself down next to OC, who took her now full glass and shook her head, half laughing half mocking.

"Boy you better shut up before I drown you in your own beer." Max laughed lightly at the black woman's comment and took a sip of her drink before setting it back down on the table.

"Now OC. You-wouldn't-a-wanna-be-doin-that-or-ya-be-in-trouble-with-the-most-high-my-friend-aye." Herbal smirked over the rim of his glass and Original Cindy leaned forward crossing her arms, and narrowed her eyes with a smile.

"The most high aint gon' do nuthin' about me settin' that drunken fool straight now or Original Cindy will give you somethin' unpretty to preach about to all y'alls three legged boys aight?" Herbal held up both hands in surrender and smiled solemnly as OC began chuckling into her beer.

"My h'apoligies-your-Originalness, I-only-fore-warn-ya-of-the-most-high's-ways-of-equality-an-fairness." He nodded and smirked knowingly of what OC's thoughts might be.

"Equality? Herbal you better shut yo' mouth before I drown you too boy, aight?" Max sat watching her friends allowing her shoulders to rock in silent laughter and their pointless conversation. A presence to her left side made Max turn her head suddenly and a wide smile broke her features.

"I thought you'd never show! How are you?" Jumping up and dragging the newcomer into a bear hug, Max pulled back when the blonde began struggling for breath with an equally wide smile.

"Hey, yeah I'm sorry, I got caught in traffic coming back from a class, so I didn't get home until near seven, sorry." Kendra sat down opposite Max, by Herbal and set her purse on the table. OC waved a forgiving hand and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it boo, as long as you are here and safe, I don't mind why you're late." Kendra and Max gave a unified nod and began catching up on gossip as the guys sat and half listened.

* * *

An hour later… 

Muttering obscenities under his breath and slipping the keys to his ride into a jeans pocket, Alec adjusted his jacket collar and headed to the entrance of Crash, nodding to the bouncer as he stepped into the bustling building. A sweet familiar scent reached him and a knowing smirk washed over his face as he followed the trail further into the bar. 'Hope she's still here…' The voice in his head suddenly whimpered and as if collecting himself of his lovesick whining, Alec bit his tongue rolling his eyes. Focussing hard until his head snapped around to a table at the back with OC's familiar laughter ringing out, Alec strolled over, eyes searching for Max nervously and impatiently. 'Where is she?'

Sinking his hands into his trouser pockets and standing a foot from the table Alec licked his lips and prayed that he wasn't too late. "Hey guys! Herbal, Sketch. OC." He winked and flashed a smirk. "Lookin' good, anyone caught your eye yet, so I know who to steer clear of?" Original Cindy shook her head and leaned forward with a smile.

"You _know_ I got my eye out on that fine licketyboo by the pool table over there…I mean. Damn, all a girl needs. Curves in all the right places, beautiful eyes, legs from here to there…." OC sighed and rose from her seat, grabbing Alec by the arm. "But you and me boy. We gotta talk." Alec frowned and looked at his work mate with an amused expression.

"Uh, sorry OC but I gotta find Max first, you seen her anywhere?" Original Cindy grabbed the X5 by the arm harder and tugged him towards the bar, where she sat on a stool and ordered a pitcher.

"Sit boy." She smiled crossing her legs, turning to face him on her seat. Obliging, the male transgenic let out an impatient sigh and shrugged his jacket off as he sat. "Now, about Max." The black woman stared intently in the hazel orbs that eyed her curiously and she pursed her lips. "Spill." Feeling his throat constrict and mouth suddenly go dry, Alec felt like he was being interrogated, but keeping a cool and calm front, laughed and turned to lean his arms on the bar.

"Spill what." OC's hand cracked him hard up side his head and wincing he glared at her.

"Don't be a fool boy, revved up or not I will damage you. Don't play stupid with me. I know what happened when Max went into heat." Alec rolled his eyes and drew in a deep breath, about to speak when Original Cindy continued. "And I know about today." He looked at her surprised then, his heart lurching at the memory of Max's warm body pushed to his against the lockers and then Max dragging him outside into a disused alley, slamming him up on the wall. Her lips. Her kisses. "So…?" OC pried gently, pulling him from his thoughts.

When Alec didn't automatically look up OC frowned. She'd been prepared to lay down the law and give him the low down on how to treat her home girl right, but what she wasn't prepared for was the glazed and longing look in his eyes. When he finally lifted his head to look at her, OC couldn't help but smile. 'He's got it as bad as my sugar boo.' Even through the calm exterior he presented, she could see the feelings he felt for Max in his soft laughing eyes.

"What did she say…?" He rasped, clearing his throat and drawing a deep breath, biting his lower lip with wide impatient eyes, shifting uncomfortably on his seat. Original Cindy's heart went out to him. So he could be a dick sometimes, walk around with that cocky swagger and charming smirk.

But he could also be kind of sweet and generous too, as Original Cindy had seen a couple of times at work. For one thing Normal didn't call him Golden Boy just because of his Monty Cora days. He would sometimes take extra packages, not just for the money but because he needed to stay active or he would get bored. Manticore had always given its soldiers activities to keep them occupied such as the gym workouts, assault courses, training and so on.

However Original Cindy was not ready for Alec's emotional debut. He was a genetically enhanced killing machine who wasn't supposed to have such emotions, and yet here he was looking like someone had just told him he was never going to see Max again.

Reaching forward OC grabbed both of his hands in hers and smiled. "You want her." She said it more as a statement, and when he nodded dumbly a wide grin cracked at the corners of her full lips. "You love her." Alec swallowed hard and blinked not knowing whether he could answer because this was still new to him and he wasn't even sure what love was yet himself. He felt OC's hands squeeze his softly, and looking up saw his friend's eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Define love." He muttered curiously with a hint of confusion and OC let out a heavy breath.

"Okay, let me lay it down for you boy. When she walks into a room, you can't take your eyes from her, you want to hold her, you'd do anything for her and when she's not there, all you do is think about her and what she might be doing, hoping that she's safe and okay." Alec raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "You get butterflies, you fantasise over her, you see things you know she'd like, you know that if you hurt her you'd get your ass beaten on by her boo and you dream about her. Now tell me you don't love her." OC cocked her head to the side and smiled softly, and when he nodded again, a smile dancing over his face, she giggled and pulled him up into a hug. "She's over on the dancefloor with Kendra." Pulling back Original Cindy smirked and picked up the pitcher the bartender had pushed onto the bar about five minutes ago.

"Thanks OC." He chuckled nervously. OC winked and headed over to the table where Sketchy and Herbal were still drinking.

"No problem sugar, just be good to my girl." She threw over her shoulder and without another word Alec turned and scowered the crowd on the dance floor, his heart beating in his head. 'I'm not ready for this…what if she…what if I can't say it…damn it Max you're such a...'- His jaw dropped when there amidst the crowd dancing with an attractive long haired blonde was Max.

"Wow…" He muttered as he moved forward pushing past people, the music fading into a slower beat and another song began to thump out its bass.

Max looked amazing in her red stilettos, dark denim three quarter lengths, a fitted black shoulder-baring top with short sleeves, red calligraphy style graffiti decorating it and her usually straight long dark hair, in soft ringlets that rested over her shoulders. Swallowing hard Alec approached the brunette and tapped her on the shoulder.

When those big doe eyes met his, he smiled instantly and felt his eyes lower to stare at her full lips hungrily like a starved animal. "Hey." He whispered loud enough for her transgenic hearing to pick up over the music and as she smiled back he found himself moving closer and pulling her body towards his.

"Uh…. I'll just go then I guess." Kendra giggled and headed off in the direction of Original Cindy, looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Max wrapping her arms around Alec's neck and pull his mouth down to cover her own as he slipped his arms securely around her waist. "Aww!" She cooed turning back around and dancing off towards her friends' table excitedly, a grin firmly in place.

* * *

An hour and a half later (11pm)… 

Sitting at a table close to the bar, Max and Alec sat in silence, lost on what to say, when Alec set his empty glass down on the table and got up reaching into his jeans pocket, pulling out a wallet. Max looked up at him and smiled shaking her head.

"What?" He laughed curious and rising from her seat, grabbing their jackets Max headed towards the bar and smiled over her shoulder as he followed. "Max you can't just leave me hangin on all curious, what you laughin at?" With a cocky grin he leaned one elbow against the bar so he was facing her as she took at seat on a stool.

"The amount of alcohol you can consume in one night." She chuckled. Rolling his eyes to the side, Alec waved the bartender over and asked for two beers.

"Are you suggesting that I drink too much? Wow Maxie, I never knew you worried about my health." He teased sticking out his tongue to which Max shoed him in the ribs.

"Alec I think _everyone_ is aware that you could drain half of this bar on your own. No suggestion needed." Sticking out her tongue in return, Max leaned on her fore arms against the bar and hid her face with her hair to which Alec leaned closer and tucked a few locks behind her ear.

"I like this." He sighed softly, earning him a confused and raised eyebrow from the brunette. Rolling his eyes he ran a finger through her silky hair down over her shoulder and onto her collarbone. "Your hair, it suits you curled." He muttered as he moved closer to her. Tilting her head to the side and smiling Max took a deep breath.

"I used to wear it like this all the time, back before Manticore recaptured me." Her eyes fluttered up from the bar and locked with his. " OC thought I should bring back in my old style since my hair's longer now." She shrugged and looked back over the bar to the bartender who pushed two beers in their direction.

"I like it." Alec smiled as he lifted one of the bottles and passed it to her, taking a swig from the other. Turning his head and wrapping an arm around the usually feisty female X5's front, Alec drew in a deep breath and licked his lips as her scent intoxicated his senses. Max's eyes shot to his and her mouth curled in a grin. "Kiss me…" He whispered with a smile as she gazed back at him from under her eyelashes. Pulling his arm from around her waist, he lifted her chin up with his hand to bring their faces merely inches apart, his eyes diverting their gaze back to her luscious lips. "Max…" Raising a finger to his mouth and leaning forward, Max dropped her hand to lean on his thigh, brushing her lips to his in a teasing kiss.

"Shh…" She silenced him and shivered in delight at the barely audible moan he breathed when she locked lips with his, feeling her eyes loll into the back of her head when the tip of his tongue begged to devour her own, and she willingly gave in to his desire.

His body starving to take her somewhere private, Alec deepened the kiss and felt the pace of thumping in his chest increase, hands itching to caress her body and for her to accept the feelings that he couldn't as of yet express through words, only through actions.

A cough and a shuffle made the two pull apart abruptly, and resting his forehead to hers, Alec open his eyes and pulled back to see Original Cindy stood hand on hip smiling tipsily. "Sorry to disturb you to love birds, but you gotta come over and sit with us. Sketch passed out." She laughed screwing up her face. "Come on, y'all two can finish up later with your…thang." She winked and yanked Max up by the arm, who was quickly followed by Alec.

* * *

Stifling hysterical laughter, Original Cindy held one hand over her mouth while the other propped her head up as she leaned on the table, watching Herbal draw in bright red lipstick over Sketchy's face, who had conveniently passed out only ten minutes ago. His head lolled back against the wood on the fitted seating they were gathered on, and with a thin trail of drool trickling down from the corner of his mouth, Sketchy looked ridiculous. 

Herbal had drawn a pattern of no particular style, all over the drunken herb smoking amateur photographer's face and was starting to drag it through his hair when Kendra suddenly pulled out a small bottle of the deep green nail varnish she was wearing from her purse and leaned forward with an evil grin.

"This'll be a bitch to 'hic'…ugh, hard to get off…heh heh." Unscrewing the cap she drunkenly began coating Sketchy's lips in the dark green polish amid a fit of giggles and OC closed her eyes rocking in painful laughter. Proud of her work, Kendra sat back into her seat and secured the cap on the varnish before placing it back in her bag.

Max and Alec sat aside one another rocking in silent laughter, tears streaming down their faces at their poor friends misfortune. Alec closed his eyes smothering his own laughter in his beer as he tried to silence himself, when he felt the foot of another brush up his calf and setting his beer back down on the table, he reached a hand down to Max's thigh and rubbed it gently, cocking his head to the side while smiling at her. "First my ass, now my legs…" He drawled teasingly, only loud enough for her to hear. A wicked smile played at the corner of his mouth as she narrowed her eyes with a wicked grin and went to kick him, when he swiftly moved his leg to block her attack and shook his head mockingly. "Now, now Maxie, no need to get violent with me. I'm not much fun if you break me." He winked and Max felt those dreaded butterflies jump back all of a sudden, her body tingling at his touch.

"Wanna get out of here?" She pursed her lips and ran a finger up his inner thigh hopefully, her deep brown eyes searching his laughing hazel ones.

"Sure, okay." His smile softened. Turning to face OC he bit his lip trying not to laugh at the state of Sketchy who he could see through the corner of his eye. "See ya at work Cin, we're headin' out." Original Cindy nodded, still in hysterics at Sketchy's unfortunate new appearance, and now sporting mascara that Alec saw OC drop onto the table with a smirk.

"Me too soon sugar, gotta go find me that licketyboo since I promised her some Original Cindy action." The black girl grinned devilishly and reached over to hug the two transgenics. "Take care boo." She giggled as she fell back into her seat gathering her things.

"You too OC." Max smiled. "Later Herbal, take care of Sketch." Herbal grinned drunkenly and shook his head unable to speak through his laughter, waving to his work mates. "Look after yourself boo." Max grinned as she leaned down and hugged Kendra.

"M-hmm. You too Max." Letting go of her ex-room mate Kendra gave a small wave and turned back to laugh madly at Sketchy.

As the two X5's headed for the exit Alec let out a gentle chuckle and shrugged on his jacket, helping Max into hers. "So…your place or mine?" He winked and Max ruffled his hair as she strided over to her motorbike.

"OC will have company tonight, mind if I crash at your place?" She smiled and swung a leg over the powerful machine, twisting the key into the ignition.

"Sure, you're the one who suggested we split. No argument from me." He stated as he hopped onto the bike behind her and locked his arms around her waist. "Just don't snore this time, 'kay?" He whispered into her ear, to which she gasped and slapped his leg.

"I do not snore you ass." She laughed and revved the engine before pulling away from the curb onto the road in the direction of Alec's apartment.

"Max can't you leave my ass alone until we get somewhere less public?" He teased. "Then you can do whatever you want with it." He muttered and kissed the curve of her neck, smirk broadening further when she shivered in delight at his touch.

"Alec…" He rested his chin on her shoulder and trained his eyes on the clear road ahead of them.

"Hmm?" the feel of her shifting uncomfortably in his arms grabbed his attention. "What?" Her breath was ragged and heavy.

"Don't do that when I'm driving. Seriously. Unless you _want_ to crash." He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off. "And you know why…so…wait until we get somewhere less public." The smile on his face brightened and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Yes ma'am!" He mocked and grinned triumphantly as they sped down the bare streets of Seattle.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry for it being so late, please review! AnGeL -x- 


	9. Fever Party Crashed

**A/N:** So sorry it's been ages again since i updated. 'slaps myself silly for those whom have been waiting patiently'.I've had i lazy and muse-less week. Sorry this is short too, it's past 2am lol and i won't be able to thank any of you for reviewing because of ffnet's strictness, non the less (jeez i sound like a young female Giles who ate the dictionary), i thank y'all in advance and hope you keep reviewing. If you want any questions answered or just a reply visit my homepage for an answer or post in the chatterbox. R/R! Thankie-you! AnGeL -x-

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Party Crashed…**

**Alec's point of view.**

_From the second we left Crash I couldn't help but want to kiss her. I mean…how the heck was I supposed to be able to keep my hands off of her. She's stunning, and yes I know Manticore made us that way but Max is just…. Max._

_No one could replace her. In every aspect she's beautiful, even when she gets pissed at me, or when she's upset about somethin'…. usually Logan, she still pulls off the effect of being powerful. So full of charisma and strength. _

_Ack…I'm goin' all Romeo…but it's true. _

"Alec…" He rested his chin on her shoulder and trained his eyes on the clear road ahead of them.

"Hmm?" the feel of her shifting uncomfortably in his arms grabbed his attention. _Shit…. she's not pissed at me is she…hold up. I haven't done anything wrong…ah, might as well ask._ "What?" Her breath was ragged and heavy.

"Don't do that when I'm driving. Seriously. Unless you _want_ to crash." _The hell, I'm just holding her?_ He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off. "And you know why…so…wait until we get somewhere less public." The smile on his face brightened and a laugh escaped his lips. _Heh…I guess I did come on lil' strong…wouldn't wanna crash, that'd be bad. And did she just quote me? Huh…I'll be a good soldier…I have to have this woman as my own…I'll probably never get another chance._

"Yes ma'am!" He mocked and grinned triumphantly as they sped down the bare streets of Seattle. _God she's…gonna kill us at this speed whoa! _"Uh Max…. a little fast don't ya think?" The transgenic laughed nervously.

"You're a bad passenger Alec, where's the man in you gone?" She laughed. _Nice blow to the ego there Golden Boy…hell she's got a point, it's just a little speed. _

"You want me that bad you're willing to kill us before we even get anywhere?" Alec teased. _Harsh but…so cute when she gets all…moody with me…heh._

"You have no idea." Her words called. _Wow…okay…didn't expect that, but it sounds promising…_

**Max's point of view**

_You have no idea? You have no idea! I can't believe I just said that out loud. To him. Oh hell…now I look desperate…well I am, but not just for the sex…I want him. Alec. The person. God if he would only just let his hands slip a little lower…OH! No…damn, wait till we get to his place, now I'm just plain horny…he's making this happen…stupid good lookin' man._

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

"Max…" Alec spoke clearly over the engine of the motorcycle. His breath tickling the skin behind her ear as she gently applied pressure to the brakes, clenching her jaw tightly with a smirk.

"Yeah?" As she pulled the bike up to the curb, Max turned off the ignition and propped the motor up with the kick of her foot. _He's quiet all of a sudden. _"Alec what's up?" Lifting herself from her baby, she stepped onto the sidewalk and turned to face him. His jaw tight, posture rigid and gaze firmly fixed in an unreadable glare on something further along the street, Max narrowed her eyes and followed his gaze curiously and almost doubled backed in recoiling horror.

"Logan…" Unsure of what to say, she turned to Alec and pleaded with her eyes for an explanation, groaning when Alec shrugged. "Has he seen us?" She whispered in hope that the cyber journalist hadn't. Sliding from his seat on the ninja to stand by Max, Alec rested a hand on her arm and smirked.

"Uh huh…maybe later yeah?" Max bit her lower lip and silently sighed as she nodded. "I'd bail if I were you…you don't look too comfy being here so, I'll cover for ya 'kay?" She let her mouth curl into a smirk and drew him into a brief hug before she hopped back onto her motorcycle, gunned the engine and sped out of sight much to the disappointment of both Alec and Logan who approached the male transgenic eagerly.

_Stupid Logan crashed the party damnit...oh...shut up, he doesn't know, he couldn't know...shit i'm gonna have to tel him eventually...uh! Men!_

* * *

**Third Person...(that's me! 'tada!')**

He'd contemplated shouting after Max as she left Alec on the curb, but realised that under the circumstances that had developed as of late, she would probably just ignore him. Recently they had just drifted apart, barely speaking. 'Hell we haven't spoken to one another for over a week' He inwardly grumbled.

His eyes narrowed on Alec but he let the pang of jealously that had teased at the back of his mind go, after seeing Max hug her supposed pain in the ass goodbye.

As Alec turned to head towards the door of his apartment building, Logan called out to him. Mentally the male transgenic felt like knocking the ordinary unconscious for interrupting what could have been an amazing turn of events in his relationship with Max. 'Well…can you call it a relationship yet?' He wondered. "Logan, hey listen I'm beat. Not really up for chit chat, so whatever it is I'm sure it can wait." Turning back towards the building Alec had to restrain himself from attacking the guy at the question that sprung from him.

"What's goin' on Alec? Why won't Max speak to me?" Logan dug his hands into his jacket pockets and glared impatiently waiting for an answer. "She's distancing herself more and more everyday from me, can't she see what she's doing?" At that Alec slowly spun on his heel and looked at the man before him with a mocking smirk.

"I dunno Logan." 'Maybe it's the whole 'where meant to be together forever, and ever, and ever, and ever Max but I like savin the world from evil even more' you know, the general kinda thing.' He laughed inwardly but outwardly shrugged. "Ask her, I don't speak for Max my friend." Logan scowled and stepped forward angrily.

"You know more than you're letting on Alec. What do you know that you're not telling me?" Alec raised his brow and shook his head as he stepped up closer to Logan, mimicking the ordinaries actions.

"Logan I'm gonna say this just once, and hopefully you'll get the message andpiss off back to your pansy ass apartment." Logan flinched slightly with anger as Alec continued calmly. "Number one, I don't know why Max isn't speakin' you. I don't make it my business to snoop into her business. Number two, you got a problem with her, go find a way of sorting it out with _her_ instead of bugging _me_. Number three." He smiled wickedly and leant forward threateningly with his hands in his jeans pockets. "You confront me again like that, and I'll introduce your face to my knuckles, kay?" Logan visibly twitched as Alec turned and headed back towards his apartment, before throwing an accusing comment over his shoulder. "How the hell you can turn up here and interrogate me over your own mess is beyond me, especially when I didn't get a thanks for helping you earlier Logie." Seething, Logan bore his eyes into the door Alec disappeared behind and stayed there momentarily before he gathered himself and stalked off back to his car, muttering and whinging to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Personally i think i could have done better on this chappie, but then i figured if it was that bad you guys would point it out and i'd slap myself to stop whining like a girl lol. R/R please! AnGeL 


	10. Fever Decision

**A/N:** Hey again! Thanks for the reviews, glad you're all enjoying this fic (blushes) not often that i share my stories but i guess if you guys like it then i must be doin okay so far! Glad i'm keeping y'all interested! So, here be the next chappie-enjoy and please review! I love feedback, it spurs me on lol! D

**

* * *

**

**Fever: Decisions**

Max lay stretched out across her bed tracing a lazy pattern over the duvet she rested upon. With a soft sigh she rolled over onto her back and let her head dangle over the end of the mattress. 'Stupid Logan…. uh...no, he's not. I'm just…. cranky.' Pulling herself up into a cross-legged sitting position the troubled X5's brow furrowed in deep contemplation. 'He needs to know about Alec and me. If there still is an Alec and me…hell why am I worrying so much, he's pretty much shown me he cares! Why _am_ I worryin' so damn much?' Pursing her lips she stared down at her hands. 'I love Alec…hard to swallow, but obvious….' A smile crept to her face as she thought of her lovers charming smirk and how adorable he'd looked the following morning after her heat. 'Oh he's my boy alright.' She silently giggled and bit her lower lip at the butterflies that seemed to surface every time she began thinking of the male X5 in question.

A sudden high pitch beeping tore her from her daydream and grabbing her pager from the bedside table Max groaned at the number, tossing the gadget across the room agitatedly. 'Damnit why can't he just leave me the hell alone!' She reeled. 'That's gotta be the eleventh time in twenty minutes for craps sake!' Rising from the bed and striding towards the door she froze as the pager went off again. Her jaw tightened, eyes blazing with fury she slowly turned and stalked to where the device lay on the floor, cautiously bending down to pick it up. Sure enough Logan's number was illuminated across the small screen. "What the fuck is his problem?" She half wailed aloud. 'It's like he's stalking me, it's creepy for sure!' Glaring at the gadget in the palm of her hand, she let out a low growl as the pager went off _again_ and in her rage slammed her hand into the near wall, thus eliminating the immensely irritating noise. A satisfied smile crept over her and striding into the kitchen she dropped the remains of her pager into the kitchen wastebasket. "Sucker." She laughed out softly shaking her head.

'I can't allow myself to feel bad about what's happened. Me and Logan died out a long time ago.' She nodded to herself reassuringly, grabbing her keys and jacket as she headed for the front door. 'I guess it just took my heat with Alec to realise that. Shame he's still clinging onto it like a lifeline…. I've gotta set him straight. Even if it means hurting his feelins in the process.' Swinging the door open she heard giggles and silent footfalls not too far away down the hall in the direction of the stairs. 'OC.' She smiled, remembering the looks her roommate had been sharing with an attractive red head earlier that night at Crash.

Checking her watch Max drew in a deep breath and prayed that Alec would be home, alone. 'Or at least awake.' She smirked to herself as she closed the door behind her making her way down the hallway just as Original Cindy and her new licketyboo came into view.

"Boo? I thought you headed out with Alec?" Cindy's face snapped from smiling and giggling to frowning and worried with concern within a millisecond as she quickly rushed over to her homegirl. "What happened sugar?" She queried curiously but her frown softened when she saw the smile teasing on Max's lips.

"OC it's all good, I'm headed back over to his place now. We just had a…minor setback." She shrugged and flashed a smile at the red head who stood listening just as curiously as OC.

"Whutchu mean boo, did somethin go sideways?" Max shook her head and waved a hand dismissively.

"Logan was there." OC raised a brow. "Alec told me to get out of there, said he'd handle it. That was about half an hour ago so I'm gonna go back and…ya know…" Max blushed involuntarily. "Logan's been paging me ever since, but I'm not ready to deal with him yet. I'll see you in work?" OC rolled her eyes and pulled her boo into a hug.

"I doubt it." She pulled back smirking. "You an your boy be up all night an I doubt either of you will wanna come to work." The redhead let out a soft chuckle and OC turned to beam at her before she turned back to Max. "Normal will can yo ass if you don't turn up, at least do half the day and I'll cover yo ass understood?" Max nodded and mock saluted.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." The redhead's eye's diverted to her feet momentarily glazing at a not so fond memory before she caught a hold of herself and looked back up. Max smiled and held out a hand. "Max." She supplied. "You look after my boo." She winked and the redhead shook her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Dannii. I will and you take care with this 'hot boy' of yours too." The girl grinned. OC tugged at Dannii's arm and pursed her lips impatiently. Max couldn't help but laugh at her friend's pout and saying their goodbyes the trio split.

* * *

**Alec's Apartment…**

Something jumped to life in his mind and all of a sudden Alec's instincts told him to be on alert. Snapping his eyes to the digital clock on his bedside table he rolled his eyes and groaned. 23:42. 'Damnit, what is it now?' He moaned as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched in true feline fashion.

He'd only been in bed fifteen minutes and was just dozing when something deep down told him someone or something was up. Rising from the bed he silently grabbed a pair of black denims from the floor, pulled them on over his boxers, cautiously making his way over to door peering out of the gap between the wood and the doorframe with his hand gripping the handle. 'Huh…maybe my mind's just playin tricks on me…' He raised his brow in thought and stifled a yawn when a click at the front door made him snap back to attention and silently he crept from his bedroom, scowering the open apartment as he hid behind where the door would fall upon opening.

Tightening his jaw and narrowing his eyes as the door slowly opened, the transgenic male stood in position and rolled his eyes disbelievingly as his sensitive hearing picked up on the whirring of a not so discrete cyber journalists exo-skeleton. As Logan tentatively stepped a foot through the front door to his apartment, Alec slammed his own down on the intruders and sent a powerful punch to the head that poked around the entrance. "Ah! Shit! You"- Alec side stepped to face Logan and sent a lethal kick to his head knocking him out cold as he slumped back onto the floor of the hallway.

"Moron." The annoyed X5 sighed as he fully opened the door and dragged Logan by theankle into his main living space, leaving him at the foot of the sofa. Making his way back to the front door he was about to close it when he heard faint footfalls and a familiar scent caught his attention.

* * *

Walking quietly up the hall towards Alec's place Max breathed a sigh and pursed her lips as she approached the doorway. 'It's open…? Oh god, Alec!' Quickening her pace, she went to enter when Alec appeared before her with a confused and bewildered look. "Alec? What's going on?" She reached towards him as he stifled another yawn.

"You're asking me?" He retorted half sleepily. Noticing the metal lock-picking device in his lock she pushed forward into his apartment, her eyes widening at the unconscious form in the middle of the room. Sensing her approaching anger Alec rolled his eyes dramatically and flicked the light on. "It's not what it look's like, I caught him breakin' in Max. I wouldn't have done that otherwise. He scared the shit outta me. I only just caught him I swear, then I heard someone else an I thought he had back up or somethi"- Before he could finish Max's lips were on his silencing him and pushing him up against the door, firmly closing it with their bodies.

Allowing her tongue to devour his, he became wide-awake now with the realisation that Max was kissing him passionately in the presence of an unconscious Logan. But before he could whoop for joy she pulled away and put a finger to his tingling lips smirking. "Shh…" She ushered in a whispered tone.

"You're not…not angry with me?" He asked disbelievingly curious and wide-eyed. Max let a soft sweet chuckle escape her mouth and pushed up harder against his body brushing her lips against his.

"No…" He swallowed hard and gripped her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss that sent a shiver of ecstasy up her spine, her stomach in knots. Wrapping her arms around his neck she moaned into his mouth painfully aware of his building arousal against her hip, and despite what her body craved she pulled away biting her lower lip as hazel eyes met brown. "Logan…floor…" She croaked and giggled when he shrugged. Pushing away and stalking over to the man that had almost ruined her night, Max sighed and stared down at Logan angrily.

"Idiot must have forgotten about transgenic instinct and hearing sensitivity or somethin. I say we wake him. I wanna know what the hell he's playin at…. Maxie?" Max looked over at Alec and nodded to let him know she was listening. He scratched the back of his head and walked over to the sofa falling back into the soft cushions with a sigh. "Dickhead must have camped out side my building…I told him to stay the fuck away…" Max looked at him, hand on hip and went to speak when Alec caught her unbelieving look, continuing. "Uh…after you left he came over to me. Started firing off questions about why you wouldn't speak to him. I basically told him I had no idea because his problemsinvolving you were non of my business and I wasn't about to intrude…" She looked at him sceptically and he smirked shrugging. "Then I told him if he confronted me again I'd beat the shit out of him…in a matter of speaking." Max frowned and sank down into the sofa beside him.

"And yet he turns up trying to break into your apartment after you've threatened him? What's his deal?" She asked stupefied whilst glaring at the ordinary.

"He must have thought he'd find you back in here with me if he waited long enough or that he could get one over me one way or another…whatever…I say we wake him, then later maybe…" He pulled her onto his lap and trailed his fingers over her mouth. Smiling seductively Max leant forward and crushed her hungry lips to his sucking on his bottom lip and allowing her shoulders to rock in silent laughter when he moaned longingly into her.

His eyes lolling into the back of his head and just the mere touch of her fingers tracing the muscles of his bare torso was sending him wild, Alec pulled away from her intoxicating embrace and drew in a deep ragged breath. "I'll get the water." She grinned and rose from her seat on his lap in the direction of the kitchen, swaying her hips as she did so.

* * *

A deafening pounding throb resounded in his ears and a pain of shooting light tore through his head as he slowly came back into the conscious world. 'Lock…Alec…black…?' His thoughts, muddled, slowly began to piece back together what had happened before he had fallen victim to a vicious kick in the face from Alec. 'Alec…' His inner voice growled.

The feel of freezing cold water biting at his skin with a crisp chill, viciously pulled Logan awake and gasping his eyes snapped open to see the dark blurry outline of a figure staring down at him. His mouth became suddenly dry, his throat constricting making it hard to breathe and blinking hard to refocus his sight, the deafening silence around him boomed causing him to flinch with confused fear for his life…

* * *

**A/N:** Teehee...working on my cliffhangers lmao. So, please review and i'll think about updating before i go back to hell-sorry, school...(shakes fists at the sky) damn evil education! But heck i'll get paid for attending so yaay! Anyway, i'm babbling like the alcoholic fool that i am. Beside evil rules, i feel thanks isn't really needed because i love ya all for reviewing and y'all knows it! But thankyou anyway and please keep posting! - AnGeL -x-x-x- 


	11. Fever I Choose

**A/N:** Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed or payed interest to this fic. Glad you enjoyed it and i'll do my best to write some more ficsas often as i can. This is the last chappie...i found it difficult to wordend rightand i'm warning you in advance, itis a lil sloppy-so if you don't like (i know i don't) then imagine your own way of how the last paragraph could have ended lol. Please R/R!

**

* * *

**

**Fever: I Choose….**

_The feel of freezing cold water biting at his skin with a crisp chill, viciously pulled Logan awake and gasping his eyes snapped open to see the dark blurry outline of a figure staring down at him. His mouth became suddenly dry, his throat constricting making it hard to breathe and blinking hard to refocus his sight, the deafening silence around him boomed causing him to flinch with confused fear for his life_…

**Twenty-Five Minutes later…**

Max restrained herself from grabbing Logan by the collar and instead clenched her fists tightly, nails digging half moons into the soft palms of her hands. "Did it ever once occur to you that maybe I wanted to be left alone? No, you had to just keep bein' so damn persistent pagin' me at home, at work, at Crash! Logan that's called stalking, it aint lookin out for someone! Why the hell d'you presume I spend my time with nothin' better to do than wait for you to call me? I have a damn life Logan, let me live it!" She raged, ebony eyes burning into his blue ones uncontrollably with fire as he stood in the middle of the room facing her.

"What was I supposed to think Max, you just stopped answering my calls and vanished for almost a week and _then_ I find out you're avoiding me for some unknown reason with this….this…idiot!" He wailed back throwing his arm in the direction of the other man with a disregardful glare as Alec, who stood leaning against the kitchen counter, let his jaw drop and stepped closer forward.

"Hold up there 'hot wheels'." He held up his hands palms facing Logan, who arrogantly cut back in, furiously sick of the man that in his eyes had 'kept' Max from him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, huh? I'm speaking with Max; this conversation has _nothing_ to do with you. Am I clear?" Alec rolled his eyes and blurred, lunging for the cyber journalist, pinning him by his throat to the wall effortlessly with a smirk.

"Now see, this does have somethin' to do with me especially since _you're_ the one who broke into _my_ apartment. Am I clear?" Max felt the corners of her mouth tug in a smile at Logan's defenceless predicament. "Good." Alec smiled at the ordinary with laughing eyes, not releasing his tight grip around the man's jugular. "Let me remind you Logie that Max might not be able to come within two feet of you because you'll drop to the floor and die a painful death yadda yadda." Shrugging the bored X5 wiped away imaginary dust from Logan's jacket. "But I can and I can also make your wonderful life a lot more miserable than it already is." He released the older man and patted him on the cheek before stalking towards the door and opening it. "It's late I'm very tired, get out." Logan glared at him and turned back to Max defiantly.

"So what, you're not gonna explain. You're just gonna let this prick speak to me like this?" Slowly Max walked to stand by Alec and folded her arms over her chest.

"You wanna do this the hard way?" She looked over him absently and raised an eyebrow to which Logan ground his teeth angrily.

"You can't just avoid a problem Max and he is a part of this problem. Come back to me, talk to me. It's either him or me because I'm sick of dancing around you waiting for you to open your damn eyes. Who is it Max? Decide." Pursing her lips to hold back a laugh, Max stepped back closer to Alec and ignored the impatient glare Logan shot her way.

"Who do you think?" She asked him simply like he was even more idiotic than first perceived. "Logan we're finished, it's time you saw it too. I didn't want this to end badly but you're only makin' it harder on yourself. Just go." He looked at her pleadingly and Alec rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

'Geez this guy is pullin' out all the stops to weave her back under his spell.' Yawning and tapping his foot Alec whined tiredly. "Logan for craps sake just go please! Man I'm not about to beg but get the hell out, I need my damn sleep…." He smirked.

"So that's it, after everything you're leaving me for that womanising animal?" Alec felt Max tense and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Animal? Right so we're back to this are we. What does that make me?" Realisation dawned on the ordinary but before he could correct his mistake Max continued, stalking towards him. "We were never going anywhere Logan and this virus has seen to that. You've proved tonight just how much you feel about my kind so why don't you do us _both_ a favour and stay the hell away. I'm done with being your prize pet." She stood a foot away from him with her hands resting on her hips. "Now listen to the man and get out." She spun on her heel and strode towards Alec's bedroom, much to the disgust of Logan and the startled joy of Alec as she tore away her grey t-shirt to reveal a small white tank top.

Sighing and grabbing Logan by the arm, Alec dragged the pissed and rejected man out of his apartment and down the hall out of the building, clad only in his jeans.

* * *

As she kicked her sneakers to a corner of the bedroom, Max sighed and silently prayed that eventually Logan's obsession about their non-existent relationship would fade. 'It's a lot to ask but I'd rather we were just friends again...' Running a hand through her hair she winced at the pain in the palms of her hands and drawing them up she rolled her eyes. "Great…" She moaned aloud as she huffed at the blistering nail marks.

The sound of Logan's protests drew her attention back to the front room but she found that neither of the two men were there. Peering out of the curtains of the main room window she looked out down onto the street to see Alec grab the keys of Logan's car from the older man's jacket, and throw open a door, quickly firing the engine up. Watching curiously and bewildered, Max covered her mouth with her hand as Alec got back out of the car and tossed Logan into the drivers seat, swiftly kicking the door shut behind him as he made his way back over to the apartment yelling obscenities in the ordinaries direction.

Her eyes locked with Logan's momentarily before he shook his head and shifted the car into gear, pulling away to rush back to his trick apartment. 'Well I guess friends is out of the equation…' She sighed biting her lower lip.

The sound of Alec closing the front door made her glance over at him with a weak smile. "Ah…look, I'm tired Maxie… he was buggin' me...I'm sorry if I screwed things up even more but…" He shrugged and turned to secure a bolt and chain across the door that normally he wouldn't bother using. 'But considering our little late night visit I'd rather be cautious.' He shook his head tired and defeated making his way over to the sofa where he sprawled himself over it in an untidy fashion. "You can have the bed." He yawned not noticing the glow in her deep brown eyes.

"Alec…" She purred with a seductive smile, leaving the window to crouch by the sofa he'd taken up as a bed. Opening his eyes to gaze into hers, his heart picked up its rhythm and he swallowed hard as she traced the muscles on his back with a soft fingertip.

"Huh…?" He replied lowly, suddenly more awake now that she was with him alone.

"I chose you Alec…" Grabbing a hold on a muscled arm she tugged at him and licked her lower lip hungrily. "I chose you…" He allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed, his head falling back softly onto the pillows as she straddled his hips.

"Max…I…" Thinking the moment through he smirked and pulled himself forward to bring his lips to hers. "Suddenly don't feel so tired." He whispered as she locked her arms around his neck and smirked back.

"Good…" She chuckled as their lips met in a furious and passionate kiss. His tongue wrestled with her own, exploring the depths of her mouth as they fell back towards the pillows, his body twisting hers so that he rested on top. "I…" Alec pressed a forefinger gently to her full lips and smiled.

"Don't say it unless you think you're ready to…" He whispered as if reading her thoughts through the look behind her eyes. The surprise that appeared on her face made him chuckle deep in his throat and leaning down, gripping her hips with his hands, he crushed his lips to hers fiercely inwardly dancing for joy when she responded with a soft moan wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Alec." She breathed when he pulled away to trail kisses down the curve of her neck while his hands worked with hers to remove their clothing.

"I love you too Maxie, but seriously how d'you get into these jeans?" He teased earning himself a slap on the ass as he pulled away to grin down at her.

"Y'know I'll only let you off because I love ya." She muttered averting her gaze from his piercing hazel orbs. A proud smile washed over the male X5's feature and slowly he leant down so that their noses were touching.

"Really….?" He whispered like an excited little kid. Max let a gentle laugh escape her and cupped his face with her hands.

"Really." With a devilish smirk he drew her back into another passion filled embrace, savouring her taste and reciting the words over in his head that she truly loved him the way he hadcome to love her-his feisty fellow Manticorian mate.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! It was...cringy...'tuts'. But nevermind, i tried eh? Maybe one day when i re-read this i'll change the ending, ya never know. Well...had fun writing this, and now i gotta finish my Tekken fic Bleach...then write more Dark Angel fics! Tata for now and i'm glad you spent time to read this fic! Thankyou! - AnGeL -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 


End file.
